Dark Angel
by Paper Coffee Cup
Summary: Harry made a deal with Death to save the Wizarding World from Voldemort and it cost him his life. Now as he struggles with his fate he receives a chance for something more meaningful. But is it all what it's cracked up to be or is it too much too late.
1. Prologue

_This is a story idea that I had a couple of years ago but never had the time to write. It will be SLAH so if that's not your thing then don't read this… The idea of Hank being the name of Death came from She Who Cannot Be Turned._

**Prologue**

Harry stared at the crumpled body of Voldemort with relief. He was dead… Lord Voldemort was dead. He could finally live the normal life that he had been craving, he could finally move back to the muggle world. Despite the discovery that he was a wizard had been a relief, it had also been a burden.

Since he had turned 11, Harry had been put on a pedestal by the wizarding world and been expected to just be a good boy and do what he was told. He was expected to make friends with Hermione and the Weasley's. The Weasley's, they were not the people that he had thought they were, he'd learnt that the hard way. Hermione on the other hand had been a true friend and harry had regretted not noticing what was happening until it was too late. He had regretted not being able to save her from the pain that he had felt. Harry hated how the wizarding population could go from worshipping and loving him one minute, to hating and incriminating him the next.

Harry slowly turned around. What he saw next was something he hadn't been expecting. Cho Chang was standing behind him with her wand raised and a look of disgust and terror on her face that confused Harry. She glanced away and Harry followed her glance to see Ron embracing Hermione in a hug. He heard a whisper from Cho and looked back just in time to see a flash of green fly out of her wand and hit him in the chest. As Harry crumbled to the ground, he heard Hermione let out a strangled sob and he tried to tell her that it would be alright. But he couldn't. He was dead.

Harry opened his eyes to see a man that looked to be about 35 in black leather pants and a black button-up, long sleeved shirt that seemed to match. He would have looked normal if you ignored the red eyes, black Dracula style cape, and the novelty helicopter hat. Harry knew who this man was. He could almost be called a friend. It was Hank, better known to the world's population as Death.

"It's time to go Grasshopper." Hank told Harry as he extended his hand to help the younger man up, "we're already running late."  
"Late for what Hank?" he asked, looking over at a waving Luna with surprise.  
"Late for your first reap…" he said, pulling the younger man up, "by the way, that weird blond chick can see us."

Harry stood and walked over to Luna, "make their lives hell for me sweetie." He whispered, kissing her head affectionately.  
"Don't worry Harry," she told him dreamily, "we'll be fine. You'll still come and visit me won't you?"  
"Yeah babe, tell Hermione that… that it wasn't her fault." He told her sadly, 'And tell her goodbye for me…'  
"Okay Harry, I'll tell her that you loved her and am sorry you didn't find out until it was too late…" she replied louder and less dreamily so that it drew the attention of the crowd around them. "Good luck Harry, I'll miss you!"  
"I'll miss you too sweetie, take care of yourself." He told her before he gave her another kiss on the forehead and walked into the dark, blue light.

_Well there's the prologue, i hope you enjoyed it! Chapter One should be up soon. _


	2. Chapter 1- 5 Years Later

_So I wasn't going to put this up until tomorrow but one of my friends who lives in my building just threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't. Enjoy and remember, I OWN NOTHING and review are my drugs so please feed my addiction_

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**5 years later**

Dean walked into the forest and hoped that he'd be able to stop the werewolf that had been tormenting the citizens of Princeton for the last two months. After three hours of creeping through the forest, he saw it. The werewolf was lying in the center of the open meadow and looked up at the hunter, startling him slightly.

"I've been expecting you Winchester…"  
"Why… Why are you not trying to fight me?" Dean asked.  
"Because getting killed by you is so much better than the alternative." The werewolf answered.  
"The alternative..?" The hunter asked confused.  
All he got was a fear filled, whispered reply; "The Dark Angel."  
"Who is this Dark Angel?" he bit back, not quiet believing that he was having a conversation with his hunt.  
"I can't say! He'll kill me!" the werewolf snapped.  
Dean was taken aback, "why does this _Dark Angel_ want to kill you?" he asked, not expecting an answer.  
"Have you ever heard of the werewolf Greyback?" He paused for a moment as the hunter shook his head, "okay, well anyway, that's my name. I offended the Dark Angel by biting his Godfather." The werewolf looked down, resigned.  
"So you killed his Godfather, so what?" Dean replied, offhandedly, trying to understand what the big deal was.  
"I didn't kill him. The Dark Angel had to… so now he's after me." The werewolf slowly stood up and held out a gun to the man in front of him. "The gun has silver bullets in it… use your own if you don't believe me!" He yelled HHdesperately.

Dean sighed and took the gun from the werewolf and fired it straight into his heart. As he stepped back, surprised that he had just had a conversation with his hunt, he heard a popping noise. Looking around, he saw a boy that looked to be about 17 with black hair and emerald eyes in a pair of black trousers and a blood red button up top.


	3. Chapter 2

_ Hello, I appear to be on a role so im just going to keep updating until I run out of inspiration.  
Just to clear some things up, this is set after the final battle in Harry potter and pre-Season 1 of Supernatural. Also, the prologue will be explained in time so be patient.  
Thank-you to Fez8745 and Sakura Lisel for reviewing so far... Have a virtual cookie *tosses out a cookie each.*  
__Enjoy and remember, I OWN NOTHING and review are my drugs so please feed my addiction!_

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Harry glared at the hunter who had just shot the werewolf that was his to kill. After thirty long seconds, he realized that he didn't really scare the strange man with short black hair who was wearing a blue t-shirt and a green cargo jacket paired with a pair of jeans and some boots.

He took a step forward and put his best smile on display, "Hello, I'm the Dark Angel."  
Dean looked at Harry suspiciously and then asked, "Will you kill me if I don't shake your hand?"  
The angel laughed and put his hand down. "You got a name to go with your suspicion?"

Dean seriously considered not telling the other boy, he hesitated to use the word man, a fake name but figured he probably already knew it. "Dean Winchester"  
Harry smiled condescendingly at him, "Good choice."

Dean looked around for a way out, a way to escape the Dark Angel's presence.  
"I won't stop you leaving," the angel whispered, taking a step closer to the hunter, "I would like you to stay but I won't stop you."  
Dean faltered at what the angel said. He wanted to leave, he knew he should. John would be waiting for him to call and check in. He turned around and started to walk back the way he had come. On instinct, he looked back over his shoulder at the angel and stopped in his tracks when he saw the angel.

The angel looked like a scared little boy who had been trying to act like his brave daddy for so long and then his mask had slipped. Dean, in a moment of compassion, walked back over to him. "I could stay for a little while."  
Harry smiled at him, "really?"  
Dean sat on the floor and pulled the angel down with him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Harry," He told the hunter.  
Said hunter looked at him questioningly, "What?"  
"My name, before it was the Dark Angel it was Harry… no one has called me that for years, I think I miss it…"  
Dean smiled at him, "Okay, so now we know each other's names… that's fair."  
Harry giggled, "Fair, I don't think my life has ever had any aspect of fairness."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"All my life I was a tool… a weapon in a war. A war I wanted no part in. A war I ended for the _Greater good, _whatever that means." Harry told him honestly, looking down at the grass below him and playing with a piece.  
"Are you telling me that the angels are at war with someone?" Dean asked in shock, _surely the angels would be all happy and 'let's be friends.'  
_It was at that moment that Harry realized that Dean had him all wrong. "I'm not an angel Dean. Which is good because they are vindictive bastards the lot of them…" He replied looking up.  
"But, your name, you're the Dark Angel, how can you _not_ be an angel?"  
Harry laughed, "Think about what _he_ said to you," he said, pointing towards the dead werewolf. "He was terrified of me" He noticed that the blood from the werewolf was starting to seep along the grass towards them and flicked his wrist, making the corpse and the blood disappear.  
Dean jumped at the sudden disappearance, "you're not Lucifer are you?" he asked, skeptically.  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm a bit like a Grim Reaper."

"A _bit_ like a Grim Reaper? How can you be a _bit_ like a Grim Reaper?" The older man questioned sounding like Hermione had when they had met Nearly Headless Nick on their first day at Hogwarts. "Okay, I am a Grim Reaper… I made a deal with death years ago and it resulted in me having to do his dirty work…"  
"What was the deal?" Dean asked him softly, almost scared to hear the answer from the young man in front of him.  
Harry suddenly stood up and pulled Dean up with him. "That's another story for another time."

The Dark Angel walked to the edge of the clearing and then turn around. "I'll see you later Dean." Harry smiled and then disappeared with a 'pop.' Dean stared in shock where the angel had been and then turned around and went back to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 3

_Clearly I love you all too much! It must be the reviews :) I have a date in two hours and instead of getting ready I'm writing this for you…  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any OC-ness in the characters that I do not own. Also, I'm not sure how, but I accidentally wrote Death (Hank) as a bit of a perve... Ooops :$ _

_Remember, your reviews are my drug and I need at least 3 for a next chapter and I promise to reply to anyone who reviews even if I just say 'thanks for your feedback have a good day!'  
Thanks to Lizzy Pheonix, vampireharry the 2, xDarklightx, and Fae0306 for reviewing since I last undated. xx  
Anyways, on with the story, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

Dean walked into his room and flopped down onto the bed. Half asleep, he picked up his phone and called John.  
"About time, what did you do, take your hunt out for dinner first?" his father grouched, answering the phone on the second ring.  
Dean smiled thinking about his conversation with Harry, _if only the man knew how close he was to the truth. _"The werewolf is dead and I am tired… I'll meet up with you in Texas tomorrow." He replied before hanging up the phone.

He plugged his mobile into the charger and after ensuring that the volume was turned up, put it onto the bedside table. He pulled his Swiss knife out of his pocket and put it under his pillow before closing his eyes and entering a dreamland haunted by thousands of people with emerald green eyes.

**HPDWHPDW**

Harry appeared in Death's Lair and followed the sound of giggling girls towards the patio. He quietly leaned against the open French doors and smiled to himself when he saw that Hank was in the pool with three young women who could be anywhere between 15 and 20 years old. _God that man is such a pedophile_ he thought to himself.

Knowing that he couldn't stay silent for long, he cleared his throat to attract the older man's attention. Hank looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. Silently, he pushed the girl who was currently riding him away and pulled himself out of the pool. As he walked over to the young boy, he made eye-contact and knew that he had been a naughty boy since he had left several hours earlier in his hunt for the werewolf.

"Did you finally kill the werewolf?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and ground their hips together.  
"No." Harry replied cringing internally as he was dry-humped. For once he was thankful that Hank's wording was not specific. If Hank thought that he was still hunting for Greyback he would still be able to escape his own personal hell.  
Hank growled and sucked on Harry's neck leaving a hickey. "Well hurry up then, I've waited five years for my prize and I'm getting impatient."

Slowly, he unbuttoned Harry's shirt and let it fall to the ground. Someone would pick it up later. "Don't hid from me Precious." He purred, rubbing his fingers along the shaking boy's spine. "You will _always_ be mine and I like to see what is mine."  
Harry looked down in shame as he allowed his large, black wings to expand from his spine. "Yes master." He muttered, focusing his thoughts on the man he had spoken to earlier. _Maybe the world wouldn't always be this bad_ he thought as he felt his pants being unbuttoned and pushed to the ground.  
"You were gone too long for my liking, go and help my maids with the cleaning." Death muttered darkly.  
Harry had a moment of hope, _maybe his punishment wouldn't be so bad this time_. He flicked his wrist and his clothes were back how they were when he had returned.  
"Oh no my dear boy," Death grinned perversely and flicked his wrist the same way Harry had, "that's better" he grinned when harry was wearing a French Maid's outfit with no underclothes.

Harry quickly turned away and walked off to find the head maid, praying to a God he was sure did not exist that Hank did not see the tears in his eyes.

**HPDWHPDW**

Dean was halfway to where he had planned to meet up with John when the impala, pulled into the petrol station on the side of the road as if it had a mind of his own. _That's odd, _he thought when he noticed that the fuel gage, that had said full moments earlier now said empty. Sighing in annoyance, he filled up the tank and then went inside to pay.

"Why are you paying again?" the teenager asked when he handed over his car  
"Er.. What?" Dean asked in confusion.  
"The other guy you're travelling with paid when he picked up some food and drinks. " Dean snatched back his card and marched back over to his car, faltering momentarily when he saw the angel that had haunted his dreams seated in the passenger seat.

He opened the car door and hopped in before slamming it closed.  
"Why are you in my car?" He questioned as he turned on the engine and pulled back onto the highway.  
"Jelly bear?" Harry questioned the hunter, holding out the bag.  
Dean looked at him as if to say '_are you mad?'_ Before taking the bag and positioning it between his legs.  
"Why are you in my car Harry?" he questioned again, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not the boy beside him.  
"Can we not talk about it?" the younger boy whispered. "I just need a friend right now."  
Dean was about to ask _'what makes you think we're friends' _when he realized that the other boy had tears running down his cheeks and could smite him.

In a bit of a Chick Flick moment, Dean held out the bag of jelly bears that was between his legs and grinned, "Jelly bear?"  
"Thanks Dean." Harry smiled, taking a candy, before leaning over and turning up the stereo and blasting ACDC.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone it's me, Paper Coffee Cup!_

_I would like to start by thanking everyone who has read this story so far and either reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites._

_Kisses to Lizzy Pheonix, xDarklightx, Fae0306, BKwriter, MusicDefinesUsAll, and A. J. Winchester who have reviewed (some people more than once) since my last update._

_**Just to clarify some things.  
- **__This story does not exactly follow year timelines. ~The year is currently 2004. Harry killed Voldemort when he was 15. Sam has been at Stanford for 3 years now and is 21, Dean is 25.  
__**- **__Dean is not the 'perfect soldier' at the moment that he is in the TV show and he is currently having some doubt in John.  
__**- **__Dean is still that annoying paranoid and suspicious guy but whenever he is around Harry he subconsciously lets his guard down. (Before you ask they are not Soul Mates!)__**  
- **__Hank is my own character. I know that he is as some people put it Creepy and Pervy. (Funnily enough, when I was planning this story, he was nothing like this and was actually a bit of a father character to Harry. Needless to say, I have since thrown out that plan.)  
__**- **__I also apologize if the characters are a bit OCC.  
__**- S**__orry about the formatting of emphasis and thoughts too. I will create a new code and stick to it in the next chapter. _

_**Now on with the story, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

Harry sat silently staring out the window as Dean drove, not noticing the concerned looks that the older man kept throwing in his direction. After an hour, Dean decided that his father could handle to wait one more night for him and turned off the main road, following the signs to Bourbon, Missouri. This sudden turn caught the boy's attention and he looked up.

"Where are we going anyway?" he questioned.  
"Littlefield, Texas." Dean replied, faking a Texan accent.  
Harry snorted and his lips quirked in a smile, "No offence, but it's faster to stay on the main road." He told him.  
"I decided that we could take a detour, spend the night in a town named after my favorite drink." Was his only answer.  
Harry shrugged and looked back out the window, _if that's what he felt like doing then he was fine with that as long as he didn't have to leave._  
When the angel made no more comment of the subject, Dean glanced at him and noticed that he was back to staring out of the window. _ I wonder what's wrong with him_, he thought.

As soon as he entered the outskirts of the township, Dean started looking for a cheap looking motel and pulled into the first one he saw. Jim's. The motel looked like a typical roach motel and Dean smirked, _let's see how the angel likes this_. He pulled in and parked the car as close to reception as he could, "Wait here." He muttered as he climbed out of his car.

He confidently strode into the motel reception and handed over one of his fake credit cards, "I need a room for the night." He told the elderly man who was manning the counter.  
The man smiled at the hunter, "Certainly sonny." The man smiled turning towards the keys that were hanging on the wall behind the desk. "I'm afraid I've only got double rooms left. Will that be okay?"  
Dean looked over his shoulder where Harry was clearly visible in the car, "That will be fine." he said holding out his hand for the key.  
The man handed over a key on the ground floor as well as his card. Dean took it and hastily made his way to the door. "Mr Causeway," the man called as Dean opened the door. Dean froze and looked back at the elderly man. "I have nothing against _those _type of relationships. But that boy better not be underage." He warned sternly, momentarily forgetting his grandfatherly persona.  
Dean could only stare back in shock before snapping out of it. "_**Thomas**_," he said, stressing the fake name, "is my younger brother."  
The elderly man had the decency to look ashamed, "my apologies sir." He replied sincerely, "I will not charge you tonight as an apology."  
"Thank-you" Dean replied, he bowed his head to the man before leaving and re-joining Harry in the car to move it.

**HPDWHPDW**

It wasn't until they were settled into their hotel room and had eaten that Harry spoke again.

"What happened in the reception." He asked softly staring at the table between them.  
"The owner thought that you were mylover." Dean told him honestly, barely hiding the disgust from is voice.  
Harry looked up, hurt at his reply. "Would that really be so bad?" He knew that he probably should not have asked _that, _of all things, but he needed to know. Something felt _so right_ when he was around the man.  
Dean immediately noticed the pain in Harry's voice and made sure that he was looking him in the eye before answering. "No it wouldn't. But he thought that you were my _**underage**_ lover."  
Harry startled in surprise. _Surely he didn't look _that_ young. _"I can assure you I am not underage, I am 20 years old." He told him. For some reason he felt as if he had to explain himself to the Hunter.  
"And how long have you been 20?" He was asked back.  
This shocked him. _How old did Dean think he was? _"How long do you think I have been around?" He questioned.  
"I don't know, at least longer than I have been alive. You said that you were in a war. I'm just not sure which." He reasoned.  
To say that Harry was taken aback would be an understatement. "Dean." He started, ensuring he had the man's attention. "If I had not made a deal with Death himself and died _**five years ago**_, I would be celebrating my 20th birthday in three days."  
Dean could only stare at the _**child**_ in shock. Because that's what he really was. _**A child**_. A child who had made a deal with death.

He stood and walked across the room and sat on the bed. _What had happened to him?_  
"Wow." Was all that he could think to reply._ He's younger than Sammy and looks as if the world rests on his shoulders. _"What happened?"

Harry walked over and stood to stand in front of the man. "I will tell you if you want to know…"he whispered. When Dean nodded his head enthusiastically, Harry smiled. "But first you have to promise not to hate me." He _**desperately**_wanted to tell this man everything. To _**trust**_ him with everything. Even his heart and soul… or what was left of it.

Dean frowned. For some reason, he thought that the boy's story would not be a good one. But he still wanted to know. He wanted the boy to trust him. To love him. _ Why do I want the boy to love me? _ He asked himself when he registered the want. _Could I even love him in return?  
_

"I promise you Harry, that _**nothing **_you say could make me hate you." The Hunter told him, surprised by how true his words were. "_**Nothing.**_"

Harry settled himself on the bed beside Dean. "Okay," he sighed, "for some reason I trust you. I don't know why so don't ask, but I do... For that reason only Dean Winchester, I will tell you _**everything.**_ Just don't say anything until I finish, I don't think I will be able to get it all out otherwise..."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, the Dark Angel began to explain his life for the first time. "I was born with the name Harry James Potter. But there are some things you need to understand first… "

* * *

_**P.S. sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to get you something.**_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5- Part 1

_Hi everyone I'm back from the Dead!_

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but life kept on getting in the way. Just a warning, __**you should not skim over the explanation of the Wizarding World! **__Yes, I know we all do it but I've changed a few things for my own personal enjoyment. Also, I don't like Dumbledore so he won't be a mega good guy. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far and also thank you to everyone who is following or has favorited this story!_

_Enjoy,  
Paper Coffee Cup_

* * *

Normal  
"Talking"  
_'thoughts'  
__**emphasis  
**__parseltounge_

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, the Dark Angel began to explain his life for the first time. "I was born with the name Harry James Potter. But there are some things you need to understand first… "

"Witches and Wizards are real. I suppose you already know that, being a hunter and all that. But when I say witches and wizards, I don't mean those _**imbeciles**_ who make deals with demons for power, I mean _**natural **_people who are born with a magical core and magic running through their veins, much like blood.

"There are two ways that a person can be born with magic. They can be born with at least one magical parent or then can be born with two muggle, non-magical people, parents. Who a person's parents are, strongly influences a person's status in the magical world.

"The lowest status is Muggleborns, or Mudbloods as they are known in less polite company. Next come the Squibs, a squib is born with at least one magical parent but they have no magic themselves and are more often than not born into pureblood families as a result of the inbreeding in pureblood families and abandoned cast out. After that is the Half-Bloods, which I technically am. A half-blood has one Muggleborn and one Pureblood or half-blood parent, a person is also a half-blood if they have two half-blood parents. However, if a half-blood and a pureblood were to have a child, the child would be classified as pureblood. Likewise, if a half-blood inherits any noble titles, they will be promoted to pureblood status. Finally there are the Purebloods. Purebloods are the most important in the Wizarding World. These are the people who run the government and consequently Govern over all other statuses. Most Purebloods are of the opinion that anyone who is not a pureblood is not even worthy to lick the dirt off their boots and often marry between one another, arranged marriages if you will, for political reasons. It is thanks to my status as the Lord over both the Potter and Black families that I am classified as a pureblood."

Harry looked at a slightly confused Dean, "Do you get that?"  
Dean nodded, "I think so."  
Harry smiled at this and then continued with his explanation.

"There is one group of people lower than the muggleborns. These are the magical creatures. There are many different types such as; werewolves, incubi, vampires, veelas and giants, and as much as the purebloods deny it, a few of the families do have creature blood.

"There are many schools around the world for magical people and at most of them, all of the different classes, except for squibs, get taught together and encouraged to make friends with one another. But this doesn't stop the purebloods from lording over the others, much to the hatred of other students. It was at one of these schools that my parents, James Potter and Lilly Evens met and upon their graduation married and joined the Order of the Pheonix straight away.

"The Order of the Pheonix is a bit like a secret society that everyone knows about and their main purpose is to fight for "The Greater Good.'" Harry said the last bit mockingly, earning a brief smile from Dean.  
"They were formed by Albus Dumbledore, an icon for good to Wizarding World because he defeated a Dark Lord called Grindewald, who was working with Hitler during the Second World War. To me he was the most manipulative, evil basted I have ever met." He sneered.

"Anyways, so fast forward and I'm born on the 31st of July, 1984 and I lived happily with my Parents under the Fidelius Charm in the Ancestral Potter Manor until I was 18 months old. We lived under this charm that hid our house from anyone who had not been told where the house was by the Secret Keeper, to put it simply, you could have your nose pressed right up against our lounge room window and not have been able to see it. But my families Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and went running to his lord and told him where we were. So on the Eve of Halloween, Lord Voldemort, the current Dark Lord who was trying to purge the earth of all muggles came into my home, killed my father and then my mother before trying to kill me with a Killing Curse. But instead of killing me, the curse rebounded as a result of my mother giving her life for me and 'killed' him instead. So that night, I lost my parents and was orphaned, became The Boy Who Lived, hero of the Wizarding World, and Dumbledore placed me in the care of my abusive aunt and uncle, the two people that my parent's will said I was not to go to under any circumstances.

Dean frowned at Harry, "What?"  
Harry looked at him, "You heard right, I did not have the perfect life Dean."

"I grew up as an unwanted ward of my aunt and uncle. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and I was essentially their personal slave."

* * *

_We'll that's it for this chapter, I promise that part 2 will be up really soon!_

_Please __**review**__ so I can know what you all think._

_Huggles, Paper Coffee Cup._


End file.
